


Our Finest Gifts

by chocobith



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bookstores, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobith/pseuds/chocobith
Summary: Busy shifts at work, holidays to get through, Secret Santas to buy for and five days of gifts.  Phil has his hands full this Christmas but maybe he'll have someone to get him through the New Year.





	Our Finest Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iloveitblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/gifts).



> iloveitblue wanted a cheesy coffee shop AU. Here it is. Hopefully cheesy enough. Happy holidays!!!

Shield Books & Coffee was a great place to work. Located close to campus, flexible scheduling, great pay, closed for all holidays and an amazing boss. Phil counted himself lucky every day to be working there. Well, to be honest, every day except Monday morning senior staff meetings, especially the meetings during the holiday shopping season. 

He slid into his seat with five minutes to spare. “Where’s my peppermint mocha?” Phil handed the cup over while sipping from his own. Nick studied the container carefully. “This isn’t from the café. You cheating?” Phil barely controlled his flinch. “I am not cheating. I had some extra time and decided to try out that place on Piedmont. “ He sipped carefully, trying to decide whether the coffee was as horrible as he thought it was. It was actually worse than he thought. Refusing to look at Nick, he set the cup down. Chuckling, Nick placed his cup next to it. “Take your chicken shit ass downstairs and get us some actual coffee. I’ll cover for you with Carter.” Before he could form a protest, the boss herself walked in. “Thank you all for coming this morning. Let’s get down to business shall we?” 

After spending an hour discussing staffing, scheduling hours, books sales and inventory, Peggy brought the meeting to a close. “As always, I thank all of you for your hard work. The staff party will be held on the 20th beginning at 6.” She smiled as the room burst into smiles and scattered applause. “We will be closed from Christmas Day through January 2nd so everyone can enjoy their holiday.” This time, the applause was a little louder. “Finally, before we dismiss, Darcy has an announcement.” Darcy bounced up, the bells on her Santa hat jingling.

“Alright folks, today you will be receiving your Secret Santa assignments. Everyone is participating this year, so thanks for signing up!” She started passing out red and green papers. “These are the rules for the exchange. Big reveal will be at the party in five days! No peeking, no cheating, no telling people who you got. I will know and I will make sure all you get is coal.” She leveled a steely glare at the room. 

Phil looked over the sheet in front of him. The rules were pretty straightforward. Get a name, get a gift, and give it to them at the party. The giver could do a series of gifts over five days or a gift at the party. All gifts should be under $30 if more than one gift, under $20 if only one gift. That was it, no themes, no cutesy suggestions, very simple and direct. He glanced across the room where Darcy was passing sheets out. 

The café staff was sitting close together, whispering and laughing with Darcy. Natasha, the café manager, attended all staff meetings and usually brought a few of the baristas with her. Today, she had brought Clint, her best friend and most attractive man Phil had ever met. He had been a café regular until this past summer when a barista position had opened up. Peggy had hired him immediately, much to Phil’s everlasting distraction. He had seen Clint before, even exchanged polite hellos but once he started working at Shield, well, Phil’s increased coffee consumption had garnered Nick’s notice. His notice and ongoing commentary to just suck it up and ask the man out already. Phil had tried, he really had but every time, he froze up. His conversations with Clint had revolved solely around store business, café regulars and the drinks served at the café, nothing to do with common interests, much less dates. It was a lost cause and no holiday exchanges were going to change that. 

Day 1: Something Sweet

Phil sank into the café chair. He was only one hour into his shift and he was exhausted. Between helping shoppers look for books and restocking, he was in desperate need for caffeine. “You look like you need this.” He pried his eyes open to find Clint holding a steaming cup in front of him. The man smiled at him, pushing the cup into his hand. The aroma of fresh coffee rose up, dragging his attention away from Clint’s blue-green eyes. 

“You have no idea. I had to help a woman find a book on history.” Sighing, he sipped the coffee.

“Isn't that your job?", Clint grinned as he sat down. "Sounds easy.”

“Sure. A blue book on history. No idea who wrote it, what it was called, what the cover looked like, not a clue as to what kind of history. Just that it was blue.” He gauged Clint’s reaction, watching the confusion spread across his face. 

“That….is not helpful.” 

“Yup. I finally ended up walking her over to the history section, pretended to look for the book and picked out the thickest blue one I could find.” He softly smiled, “She thanked me profusely on her way to cash out.” Clint’s laughter was definitely a sound he would never tire of hearing. “I can’t believe you did that! “, he chuckled as he stood up. “Well, I have to get back to the grind. Swing by later if you need another cup.” He gave Phil a small wave as he headed to the counter. Phil saluted back with his cup as he failed to keep his eyes off Clint’s backside. He caught Natasha smirking at him from where she was wiping down a table and felt the blush creep up his neck.

After spending the rest of his shift in a constant rush, he was sitting in the office balancing out four cash drawers when Nick walked in. “Seems like your Secret Santa decided to leave this for you in the café. Natasha found it on the counter.” Phil took the small package from him. It was a bag of coffee flavored candies, only sold in the shop during the holidays and a secret addiction of Phil’s. The tag simply said “To Phil. Something Sweet from Your Secret Santa.” Huh. It looked like his Santa was going to be giving him something every day until the party.

Day 2: Something Warm

Of course it would snow. It would snow on the day he was running late for his opening shift. He had been in such a rush that he had forgotten his gloves and hat. Thankfully the café opened early and already serving when he arrived. Clint was behind the counter when he walked up.

“Hey Phil! How’s it going?” His exuberant smile dimmed when he got a good look at Phil. “Dude! You’re freezing! Sit over here, come on, we’ll warm you up.” He let Clint manhandle him into a chair while trying to get his coat off. As Clint handed him a dry café towel, Natasha came over with steaming mug of hot chocolate. “It’ll warm you up faster,” she replied to his raised eyebrow. He quietly sipped as Clint watched him, making sure he was warming up before he said anything. 

“So, what happened to your hat? “ Clint was glaring at him and somehow Phil felt like he was a kid caught out by his mom. “I got up late and left in a rush. I didn’t realize it was snowing until I was halfway here and by then, there was no point in going home for it.” He kept his focus on the cup, finishing the cocoa in a final swallow before standing up. “Thanks for the chocolate. I’ll see you later.” Phil left the café; embarrassed not only for being absentminded but also for the attention Clint was paying him.

The rest of the day was a blur of activity and it was only when he was getting ready to go home that he realized he had left his coat in the café. Hoping he wouldn’t run into Clint and have a repeat of the morning, he went back for it. Bucky was running the shift, apparently Clint had left early but he had left the coat for him. 

“Here you go Phil. Clint told me you would be coming back for it.” Bucky handed it over. “It’s all dry and we made sure it didn’t get all wrinkled.”

“Thanks.” He shrugged his arms into the sleeves and buttoned it up. Walking home wouldn’t be as cold as this morning but he still wished he’d remembered his hat.

“Before I forget, Clint found this when he was leaving.” Bucky tossed the package to him. It was another gift, wrapped in bright paper. Inside was a scarf, colored like Captain America’s uniform. On the ends were patches shaped like the shield. It felt warm and soft, everything a good scarf should be. The tag simply said, again, “To Phil, Something Warm from your Secret Santa”. 

Day 3: Something Festive

Phil walked though the storeroom looking for the latest delivery. He knew there had been a box of wrapping paper in it and they were running low up front. It was easier to stock up now than when they were completely out. The last time he saw the box, it had been near the café stock. As he rounded the corner, he saw a familiar backside rummaging inside cartons. He must have made a small noise because Clint turned away from what he was doing to face him. 

“Hey Phil! Nat send you back here to find me?” He ginned, laughter dancing in his eyes. “I know I was only gone for ten minutes but seriously, it’s a mess back here.”

“No, I’m just here for the wrapping paper.” Phil smiled; Clint’s good humor was infectious. “Oh, that’s in the box over here, next to the Santa gnomes.” And sure enough, next to the kitschy gnomes, was a carton of holiday paper. Phil walked over and picked up the box, watching Clint continue his rummaging. With a cry of triumph, Clint held up a mug emblazoned with cats in Santa hats and candy canes.

“Ha! Told Nat I would find it! We had a little boy come in looking for one of these for his mom. Told him we would call if we found one.” Clint was grinning from ear to ear, basking in his success. 

“Do you think he would want it wrapped before he gets here?” Phil blinked when he heard the words come out from his mouth. He looked at Clint, expecting him to refuse the offer, that the kid would want to wrap it himself. 

“That would be awesome! I’m pretty sure his mom is going to be coming back with him and he wanted it to be a surprise.” Clint repackaged the mug and picked up the entire case to restock the café. “I’ll walk back to the wrapping station with you.”

All in all, Phil’s day had been pretty good. He had worked the wrapping station for most of his shift, got to talk to Clint for about fifteen minutes while wrapping the mug and had gotten a string of compliments on his new scarf. 

Darcy walked over to the table, carrying a small box. “Darcy, I’m off. I’m not wrapping anything for anyone tonight.” Darcy snorted as she handed him the gift, “It’s already wrapped and it’s for you.” Phil read the tag before tearing into the paper. “To Phil, Something Festive from Your Secret Santa” was written on the tag and inside was a mug. It was a Christmas mug decorated with Captain America shields and ornaments. Definitely festive.

Day 4: Something Silly

No one but Phil would go into work on his day off. With his employee discount, he usually did his Christmas shopping at Shield and knowing where everything was made it much easier. He had finished up his list and only needed to get something for his Santa exchange. He had pulled Natasha’s name and to be honest, he had no idea what to get her. Deciding that coffee could help his decision making process, he headed to the café. Coffee was the reason he went to the café, not the hope that he would run into Clint. Of course, running into Clint could also help him find a gift for Natasha. Sure enough, Clint was working the counter again. “Phil! Aren’t you off today?” Clint was already sliding his coffee towards him before he even placed the order. “Yes but I needed to finish up my shopping.” He sipped his coffee nervously before deciding to just go for it. “I drew Natasha for the Secret Santa and I need some help getting a gift.” Clint blinked, appearing to be confused over the request.

“Um, if you have time of course. Unless you’re working right now. Or have something else to do.” Phil trailed off, pretty sure he looked like a complete idiot. 

“You know, I’m off in five minutes and I have nothing going on. I will be more than happy to help you find a gift for Nat. She’s a bitch to shop for, ask anyone. Bucky just gives her gift cards and a romp in the sack, says it’s safer that way.” Clint stopped, looking mortified at the overshare.

“I won’t tell her if you won’t.”

“Deal.”

Wandering around the shop with Clint was not as awkward as Phil thought. He was funny, charming and surprisingly thoughtful. With his help, he found a book on Russian folk tales with beautiful illustrations that he was sure would go over well with Natasha. He was a little confused when Clint dragged him over to the clearance section.

Clint started sorting through the leftover Halloween merchandise, clearly looking for something. Phil simply stood off to the side, watching his fingers move through the decorations.

“Here it is. I just knew it hadn’t been sold yet.” From underneath a lopsided pumpkin, he drew out a black bundle. He unwrapped it gently, revealing a delicate spider ornament made of wires and small crystals. “It’s beautiful”, Phil whispered. “I know. Natasha is going to love it.” Clint grinned as he rewrapped it, “I always give her something spider themed for Christmas. It’s something silly we do. I give her spiders and she gives me something obnoxious in purple.”

“That’s actually pretty cool.” Phil was slightly jealous, having a friend you could be silly with just because was not something he had. He and Nick were close, like brothers practically, but there was no way he would give him a sentimental gag gift.

He and Clint went their separate ways afterwards, Phil to finish up his shopping and Clint to head home. As he paid out with Peggy, she handed him a gift. “It was left here by your Santa. Apparently they are aware of your predilection for coming in to work on your days off.” She arched her eyebrow as she bagged his gifts. “We will see you tomorrow for the party and not a minute before then.”

In his apartment, Phil opened the gift. This time the tag said “To Phil, Something Silly from Your Secret Santa.” Inside was a Captain America wind-up, barely big enough to fit into his palm. When you wound it, it would walk forwards, flip over, walk again, and flip again. Completely ridiculous. 

Day 5: Something Big

The party was in full swing; everyone was having a great time. Darcy was wearing a headband with fake mistletoe suspended above it and was working the tradition for all she was worth. So far, she had kissed Phil, Nick, Maria, Peggy and Sam. She had tried to kiss Steve but Tony had intervened, kissing her instead. Bucky and Natasha were laughing at her antics but somehow avoided her kisses as well. 

Phil looked around but did not see Clint anywhere. He walked over to Natasha, hoping she could tell him where he was.

“Phil! Thank you for the book, it is lovely.” Natasha was radiant when she smiled, so different from the serious mien she had at work. “You’re welcome. Um, I was wondering if you have seen Clint? I thought he would be here tonight.” Phil watched her face and she seemed to be considering her response. She looked at Phil, watching him carefully. Bucky nudged her gently, “Tell him where his boy is hiding, Doll.” She rolled her eyes, “Fine. He’s sitting in the café. In the dark. Moping.” 

Phil thanked her and walked over to the darkened café. Sitting in the glow of the blinking decorative lights was Clint, alone at a table. He was holding an envelope in his hands, staring at it.

“So, the party too boring for you?” Clint looked up at him, surprised to see him there. “Um, no. Just have some stuff on my mind, didn’t want to ruin anyone’s night.” Phil sat down next to Clint, shifting the chair to face him.

“I would say my night was a little ruined.” He watched Clint’s face as he spoke. “I was hoping my Secret Santa would be there. I’m owed a present.” Clint stared at him, clearly unsure what to do. “Well? Where is it?” He looked at Clint expectantly.

Clint looked embarrassed, uncomfortable with having the conversation. “Uh, I have it but you don’t have to take it, not if you don’t want to.” He was fidgeting with the envelope in his hands, definitely nervous. Phil placed his hand in front of him, open to receive whatever the gift was. “I want it. Just like I’ve wanted all the other gifts you’ve given me.” He waited.

Clint placed the envelope in his hand and waited. As he opened the envelope, Phil never took his eyes off Clint. He slid the contents out and then looked down. He was holding two tickets for the Captain America exhibit at the university museum. The tickets were for the opening night and included the lectures being held through out the exhibition. These tickets were difficult to get a hold of and were definitely over the $30 gift limit. 

“How did you get these?” Phil whispered, beginning to feel overwhelmed by the magnitude of the gift. “I talked to Tony about helping me out. I have to cover a weekend for Steve to be named in the future but that was no big deal.” Clint shrugged, seeing nothing wrong with working double shifts to get the tickets. “I know you’re a fan, so you can take whoever you want.” He looked everywhere but at Phil, more nervous than he’d ever seen him.

“Well, I want to take you if you’re okay with it.” Phil kept his focus on Clint, gauging his reaction. He took a deep breath before speaking again. “I want to take you on a date. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while but have been too scared to ask.” Clint stared at him. "That is, if you want to."

"Do I want to? I've been wanting to since the first time I saw you in the shop. I just figured you wouldn't want to go out with me." Clint was losing his nervousness, getting more relaxed. "I mean, we've talked a few times and we seem to be cool, but I wasn't sure you'd want to date."

"I definitely want to take you on a date." Phil kept his eyes on Clint's face, seeing his eyes light up as they talked. "I want to take you to the exhibit and then dinner, an actual real date. Maybe more than one, if you want."

Clint smiled, the smile that always made Phil smile too. “Yeah, I’ll go with you. It’s in a few weeks though, so maybe we should go out before then.” 

“Definitely go out before then. How about we go for coffee now?” Phil was smiling so hard, he thought his face would crack.

“Sure. Not that place on Piedmont though. It’s awful.”

Phil couldn’t help laughing as he leaned in to give Clint a gentle kiss.


End file.
